A typical hammer-type stapler includes a handle for enabling an operator to manually grasp the stapler and a frame which is fixed to or forms a part of the handle. The frame carries the usual staple driving components which include a structure defining a drive track, a staple driving element movable through the drive track and a magazine assembly for guiding a staple stick in the magazine assembly into the drive track so that successive leading staples are driven by the staple driving element through the drive track into the workpiece during the drive stroke of the staple driving element and for biasing a leading staple to move into the drive track during the return stroke of the staple driving element.
Staplers of the hammer-type which are known fall generally into two categories. Probably the most prevalent is the hammer-type stapler in which the staple driving element is fixed to the frame and handle. In this category, the magazine and staple drive track structure are moved with respect to the driver on impact. Examples of hammer-type staplers of the fixed driver- movable magazine category are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,565 and 2,667,639. In the other category, the magazine assembly and the drive track structure are fixed with respect to the frame and handle and the staple driving element is moved through the drive track in response to the impact. Examples of hammer-type staplers of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,325,341 and 2,896,210.
Despite the fact that both fixed driver and fixed magazine hammer-type staplers have been known for decades, there always exists a need to improve the operation and efficiency of known devices.